


the club, the wheel, the mind

by invisible_cities



Category: Toward the Terra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/pseuds/invisible_cities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets based on the manga more than on the anime versions - since I do not yet know them well enough to do them justice. This is going to change.</p>
<p>Dedicated, as probably all of my writings in this fandom will be, to the lovely Lucrecia LeVrai. Thank you, my dear, for reminding me that what is most important in even awesome space operas are people (and, okay, realistic space battles. Realistic space battles FTW! even if this does not quite apply to <i>Terra e...</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the club, the wheel, the mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucreciaLeVrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucreciaLeVrai/gifts).



> Coda to episode 3.

Physis still needs the trappings for some things. Fortune teller, prophetess, beloved and worshipped by the Mu, and she is –

blind, wrong, how do you read cards when you cannot see them, a little girl play-acting at being whole –

always, always right. Soldier Blue may not give his full trust, his whole attention, shards of his power, often, but he chooses wisely. Physis does not need to believe this; she, who can read a soul with a touch, _knows_ as much. Knows, because the shard she was gifted – entrusted – with grew in her until it twined around her spine, gave her something better than eyes, gave her (for all the awed reverence the Mu now give her) an end to her isolation.

She knows, because ever since she has fought, in her own way, to honor that trust, to give back to the strange, fledging community as much as she can, and more besides. She reads herself in the minds of others, as she could never have in the eyes of humans – with every year that passes and she stays unchanging, with every child joining them on the ship, she grows more luminous and light, more and more like music.

She still needs the trappings, but they are made real. It does not matter whether she can see a card when she turns it over; when the psychic outburst comes, she knows exactly what flutters to the floor. Death. Change. (She memorized the meanings long before meeting Soldier Blue.)

Time for Physis to start aging again.


End file.
